The Joys of Family
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: Prussia and Canada have been together for awhile now. They've decided to finally tell their families that they're dating. Why now? Because Canada's pregnant. Mpreg. PruCan, USUK, Ita/Germ, Sparo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This was originally witten for the PruCan secret Santa exchane. Pretty much just an Mpreg story. It'll be three chapters.

Pairings: PurCan, ItaGerm, Sparo, USUK

I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, or Canada. I own the Hetalia plush toys though...they're pretty awesome!

* * *

Little pink plus sign (of doom)...

Two pink lines...

Positive...

One blue line...

Bun in the oven...

Smiley face...

There were so many ways of saying the same thing. Pregnant. That's what the little white test in Canada's hand read. It would have been different if it wasn't his test, but alas, it was. He was pregnant. It wasn't uncommon for male nations to get pregnant. Seeing as how most of them WERE men and they had to represent the female half of their population somehow, after all. Canada sighed as he set the test onto the bathroom counter. He looked in his mirror and stared down to his stomach. It looked so flat. But there was something...someone, technically, there. Someone that was his...and Prussia's.

Him and Prussia. In reality, their relationship wasn't as strange as most would think if the two ever told anyone. The two started as strange friends, and somehow shifted into much more. He sighed thinking of Prussia. Canada didn't hesitate to admit that he was afraid of what the older nation would say to this news. He knew that Prussia loved him, but a baby? Even if it was theirs (he felt a shiver down his spine as he thought of this) he didn't think that the silver-haired man would want it. Hell, he didn't even know if HE wanted it. Sure, he liked kids, but one of his own? With Prussia? While thinking about this he realized something else. He had never even told anyone that he was seeing Prussia. Shit. He was so dead. Prussia was so dead. If America didn't kill him, then England would!

Canada wasn't really that worried about France. Prussia was his friend after all, and most friends wanted their friends to be happy....right? Canada sighed again (Maybe he could keep track and set a world record...) Prussia was suppose to come over soon anyways, might as well break the news. Him and Prussia...if he kept this kid, it would be a very interesting thing. If he kept it...was he ready for this at all? Did he want a kid? He knew he couldn't kill it, it was inhumane. And it would be hard to adopt it out. Being a child of two nations would make life difficult. So he was in a dilemma. After thinking about it, he decided it would be best just to talk it over with Prussia. His thoughts were disturbed by the door opening.

"Matt~ Awesome is here!" So here he was. Canada left his bathroom, test putting the test in his hoodie pocket, to go greet Prussia. As soon as Prussia saw him he walked over and gave him a kiss. Canada tried to respond normally, but Prussia must have noticed because when he pulled away Prussia looked at him strangely.

"You ok?" Prussia put the back of his hand on Canada's forehead. Canada nodded slightly.

"Ah...I'm...well..." He tried to get it out. How did one tell their lover they were carrying their child? Damn... why wasn't there some kind of instruction manual for this? "I...eh, why don't you sit down?" He finally could choke out. Prussia raised an eyebrow, but sat down on the couch in Canada's living room. Canada took a seat right next to him.

"So, what's this all about, Matt?" he asked. Canada gulped and took a sudden interest in the couch. It was such a nice blue color, with little circle patterns on it. A nice dark blue, Prussia claimed it was 'Prussian Blue'.

"Um...I'm...I...need to tell you something...important." He got out. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He felt his eyes watering, why couldn't he stand up for himself around Prussia? Why was he crying? He didn't want to cry! Must be the pregnancy hormones he'd heard so much about.

"Spit it out, Matt. And quit crying, it's girly." Prussia was too awesome for tears...and he didn't know how to handle them. He especially hated it when Canada cried. He was so damn cute with tears on his face, but he didn't like it when Canada was upset. It normally meant no sex...and the fact that he didn't like to see Canada sad. There was something different about the young blonde boy. Something pulled Prussia to him. This same thing kept Prussia there and not wondering as well. He really did love the Canadian... oh wait, he was talking...oops. Best pay attention. Prussia caught the end of what he was saying.

"So...what I'm trying to say is...that...I'm...p-p-pregnant." Canada finally got it out. Prussia glanced at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Canada felt his heart split in two.

"G-Gil? I...did you hear me?" Of all the things Canada thought Prussia would do, laughing wasn't one of them. He pictured anger, disapproval, rejection, and maybe even one where Prussia accepted this thing. But laughter...

"I did!" He said laughing. "I know what day it is!" He said. "Great joke." Canada stared at him.

"Day?" Prussia nodded and reached for his phone. After grabbing it he went to the calendar. He looked at it.

"I can't believe I almost missed April Fool's da...wait...it's... October...that's not April" Prussia blinked. "So it's not April Fool's Day...and that means it's not a joke...and...."

"I'm...Pregnant..." Canada finished. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see Prussia's face when he was rejected. Who was he kidding? Prussia wanting a kid? That would never happen.

"H-how?" Prussia's voice asked, in astonishment. Canada opened his eyes slowly, to see Prussia.

"W-well... there is this thing called sex...and when two peo-"He was cut off by Prussia kissing him. When the albino pulled away he laughed.

"Even when you're like this you still have that starkly side." Prussia sighed. "I meant how long have you known? Or how far along are you? Either answer would be awesome," Canada though about it.

"I found out a little bit ago..." He looked back at the circley couch. "If I had to guess....I'd say about....two weeks...maybe a month..." Canada wondered if Prussia wanted him to abort. That could be why he cared...because it was still young enough to...get rid of. It seemed like an eternal to Canada before Prussia finally broke the silence.

"So...we have about eight months?" He questioned. Canada looked up at Prussia to see him smiling softly.

"Y-you want to...?" Prussia nodded.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do, is there?" He asked. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to get rid of it...and if you're going though nine months of hell you might as well keep it." He pointed out. "And I'm not going to just...walk away because of this...unless it's not mine...it _is_ mine, right?" It was Canada's turn to laugh.

"Of course it's yours!" Prussia's...his...theirs. Their kid. Even if this was unexpected...unplanned...unwanted even, they would have this kid. It would be....well, as Prussia would put it, awesome. The more he thought about it, the more he found that he did want this kid. He liked kids enough, so why the hell not? Once again though, Prussia pulled him from his thoughts.

"You know...we're gonna have to tell people now..." Shit. Canada thought. He was right. Canada nodded. Now that he had told Prussia, it felt better to know that he wasn't going to be all alone. The only bad thing was that England, America, and France didn't even know they were together.

"I say we start with France...he'll take the fact that we're together the easiest..." Prussia laughed a bit nervously.

"Actually...we only have to tell him about the whole you being impregnated by awesomeness... He already knows about us..." Canada looked at him.

"He does? How?" Prussia shrugged.

"He's my best friend...I told him. I didn't really think you'd care too much about that." Canada sighed again.

"How long has he known?" Prussia smiled.

"Well...we've been together what...about two and a half years? So...about two years and five months..." Canada blinked.

"And he said...?" It must have been fine as they were still friends. Canada was still anxious to hear the answer. Though, he clamed down when Prussia laughed again.

"Something along the lines of 'really, well, Canada is really cute...and you do like cute things'...or some shit like that." Canada laughed along with him, shifting on the couch so he was leaning his head on Prussia's shoulder. Prussia put an arm around his shoulder. \

"So after France who do you want to mention this too?" he asked. Canada frowned, moment ruined.

"I guess America after France..." He said. He gulped, "Then England..." England's reaction was gonna scare him. America wouldn't be half as bad as England, not at all.

As the two sat on the couch, Prussia holding his pregnant boyfriend, they realized how...interesting the next eight months were gonna be.

* * *

Mmmk, that's chapter one. Chapter two is twice as long. It involves telling their families. I'll be up soonish.

Reviews make me happy~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2~ This is really my least favoirte chapter of all three. I only like Amreica's reaction...and I like how they tell Germany. Though, after re-writing Iggy's, it's not as bad...

Warnings: Mpreg, Prussia, Iggy's a dick and a half, yaoi...

I don't own. I only own PruCan's kids...

* * *

A few weeks later Canada stood outside France's house. He wanted to knock on the door, but something wouldn't let him. Maybe it was the child inside him. He was starting to dislike it a little bit (Just a little, he couldn't ever bring himself to hate it). The simple smell of maple syrup was now making him sick to his stomach. He wanted to eat the strangest things. Burgers were at the top of that list. For some reason his brother's favorite food always looked amazing at the moment. Which was upsetting because he normally only had one when America insisted. He also found himself craving some of those strange German sausages...Wurst? Though, at the moment he really wanted a pancake covered in mustard, with a side of mashed potatoes smothered in ice cream. He tried to get his mind off food. Who cared about food right now? He had to speak to France. He sighed as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Coming~" France's voice rang though the door. When France opened the door he saw Canada. "Mathieu~ what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to my doorstep?" He asked, stepping aside to let him in. Canada shyly walked in and France closed the door.

"I-I need to tell you...something kind of important." He said. France smiled at him and started leading him to his sitting room.

"Of course. I must warn you though, I do have some guests over..." guests?

"I-it can wait..." He'd rather not let others know and tell England before he could. France frowned.

"It's just Gilbert and Antonio..." he looked at Canada "Spain." He clarified. "And Gilbert probably already knows...and he'd tell 'Tonio anyways." Canada blushed. France smirked again. "I do know about the two of you."

"Gil mentioned that he told you..." He said. He followed France into his family room where Spain and Prussia were sitting around on France's couch. Spain saw them first.

"Who was at the door?" Spain asked, not noticing Canada in the room. France laughed.

"Can you not see Mathieu?" he asked pointing to the blonde boy. Spain glanced over to him.

"Oh! Must have missed you. You know, you look a lot like America." He blinked. "Wait...The same guy as..." He glanced towards Prussia. Prussia let out a laugh and walked over to Canada. He draped and arm around his shoulders.

"Yep~ He's mine!" France smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like something to drink, Mathieu? Some wine maybe?" Canada turned pink and shook his head.

"No wine...could I just have some water?" France raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He went to go get the water. Prussia dragged Canada over to where Spain was sitting. He sat on the couch then pulled Canada on it too. He looked between Canada and Spain.

"Well...I guess it's time for an actually introduction..." He cleared his throat. "Tonio, this is Matt. Matt this is Antonio...Spain, whatever, I don't think he cares what you call him." Spain laughed.

"Not really." He admitted. "Either's fine." Canada nodded, blushing. This caused Spain to laugh again.

"You're right. He is really cute when you can actually see him!" Spain reached out and pinched one of his cheeks. "Though, I still think Lovi's cuter..." This made Prussia snort.

"Think what you want. But Romano is less cute because he's always angry."

"Lovi's not angry...that's just his personality..." Spain defended. Prussia laughed again. Frowned, "I'm not kidding! He's just...grumpy."

"That makes him less cute, though." Prussia taunted. The two fought for awhile over the matter of who had a cuter boyfriend. Through this exchange Canada blushed, he'd rather not be talked about like this. The two jokingly argued over it until France walked back in, carrying a bottle of wine, three glasses, and a glass of water.

"What are you two fighting about?" He asked chuckling. Prussia looked to France.

"Tell Tonio that Matt is much cuter then Romano!" Spain then butt in with his own plea to France...

"Francis, _mi amigo_, tell Gilbert that he is wrong. Lovi's anger is cute!" France shook his head at them.

"Mathieu, have they really been arguing about this?" Canada nodded. France laughed again. "I think that Mathieu is cuter." He said, winking at Canada, "Though if it was Romano sitting there instead of him he would be cuter then."

"You are such a whore." Prussia commented. France smiled.

"No, I just believe that _amore_ can't be tied down!" France said dramatically. "You two use to see the same, you know." The two shrugged.

The conversation kept moving along as France offered Canada wine again. When Canada refused France seemed to remember that he came over for a reason.

"You mentioned you wanted to tell me something?" He asked. Canada's face turned red and he looked to the floor. Hmm, France had green carpet. A very green carpet. In fact, it was an amazing shade of green. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. He went to say it. But all that came out was noise. He gulped. How was he supposed to tell France? He tried to open his mouth again. He felt like he was going to puke. He placed a hand over his mouth just in case. It probably wouldn't be good to puke on France's nice green floor.

"Mathieu? Are you feeling ok?" France asked, placing the back of his hand on Canada's forehead. Canada nodded.

"I-I'm fine..." He said, happy he was able to talk. "I just...need to tell you something." He stared at the carpet some more.

"I am listening." France told him. "You can tell me whatever you need to." Canada tried again. But after a few more minuets of Canada stuttering France looked to Prussia. "What is he trying to say?" Best just to ask Prussia, he probably knew AND would actually be able to tell him. Prussia sighed.

"I think he's trying to tell you..." Prussia thought of the best way to say this. Saying 'impregnated by awesomeness' would probably get him slapped. Um... well, the truth was always a good option...sometimes...not that he did that a lot. "I'm pretty sure he's trying to tell you that he's pregnant."

And then everything went silent. Prussia and Canada waited for a reaction from France (Hell, they'd even like one from Spain). France looked between the two of them.

"Did you say pregnant?" France asked. He had to have heard wrong. There was no way that little Canada could be with child. But Canada nodded. Damn. He really was pregnant. Well, only one thing that France could say now.

"Congratulations then." He looked between them. Canada seemed overjoyed that France wasn't yelling. Prussia, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why he hadn't been smacked.

"That's it?" the red-eyed ex-nation asked. "Just congrats?" France nodded. And that was that. Telling France (and Spain, really) had been simple. France was happy for them and Spain commented that the baby would be cute, but only if it looked like Canada. This started another playful 'fight' between Prussia and Spain. All seemed to go fine between the four nations, until Canada left to go to the bathroom. The second he did, France game the 'don't do ANYTHING to him or hurt him or else'. When Prussia mentioned that he lost every war he'd ever fought France just glared at him. Though it was short lived, as France swore to harm him if he ever did anything, and Prussia just accepted it.

When Canada came back he stayed for a bit longer before deciding he should go see his brother. He knew that America would take it worse then France. Because of this, Prussia decided to go with Canada to see America. So the two left France and headed for America.

* * *

Upon arriving, America didn't answer his door. Canada sighed and let the two of them into his brother's house himself.

"Alfred...you home?" The two heard a voice moan from the living room. Canada, fearing something was wrong, ran into the dark living room. Prussia followed him, to make sure that Canada would be safe. The sight they were met with was not a pretty one.

America was sitting on the floor in just pajama pants, with a video game controller in his hand. It turned out he was moaning because his character died in his game. Canada laughed, which caused America to look over at them (after pausing his game).

"Hey Prussia and...Um... Matt!" He said, luckily remembering his brother's name. He turned back to the TV and started playing again. "What brings you here?" He asked, tying to defeat a boss. Prussia looked at the TV.

"What kind of a game is this? It looks like a purple piece of shit is trying to burn some green lawn gnomes..." America scoffed.

"It's a dragon! And he's beating up...well...green lawn gnomes..." He said, trying to 'burn' the gnome-look-a-like. "Why are you here anyway? OH MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed at the TV. He mashed a button "Jump you god dam faggot!" Canada stared and him while Prussia laughed. When Canada could finally speak again he sighed.

"America, could you pause that for a second?" America sighed and did so. "Thank you...So, eh... I'm kind of...you know...dating Prussia." He said quickly, getting ready for the explosion. America blinked, then turned back to his game and started playing again.

"Awesome. Is that it? Oh fuck!" He jammed another button. Canada couldn't believe it.

"That's it? You don't care?"

"Should I? Your life, not mine." He died on the game, "MOTHER FUCKING ASSWIPE!" He restarted. "Date who you want. You don't care that I'm with Iggy, why should I care about you and Prussia." Canada sighed in relief.

"You don't know how glad I am to hea-"

"FUCKER! DIE!" He was interrupted by America. He then realized he had forgotten something. "Oh, throw on one of those normal big brother things...don't feel like making one up. Pretend I have a shot gun and not a game controller, too." Prussia laughed.

"Will do."

"Good. Now, if that's all...I have a boss to beat!" Canada sighed.

"There's more..." He admitted. This would be when America goes insane.

"Oh? Then spill," He said. He was now entering his boss battle...a scarecrow.

"I'm kind of ....p-pregnant..." He said, looking to the ground. America screamed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Canada knew he'd take it bad... "I SAID JUMP YOU USELESS DRAGON!" Canada looked up. He hadn't even pause the fucking game.

"America...did you even hear me?"

"Ya, having a baby....congrats, can I be godfather?" Canada burst out laughing. America didn't care at all!

"I'll think about it..."

"No fair! I'm your brother! I should get to be the godfather!" America claimed, still playing his game. Prussia, who had been silent though this whole thing, finally spoke up.

"I have a brother to." America scoffed.

"He'd make a baby cry..."

"Good point." The three of them laughed...till America died in his game and started screaming at the TV again... It was at this time that Prussia and Canada decided to go and tell England. Neither of them wanted to...not at all. Canada wished for a way to stall for time. Apparently, he wished out loud because Prussia sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Want me to call West first then?" He asked. Canada nodded. Prussia dialed his brother's number and put the phone to his ear. He waited a bit before swearing softly.

"Answering machine..." He said. He waited a few more seconds. "Hey West, it's awesome." He started, "Anyways you know Canada, right? And before you wonder who that is he's the guy that looks like America but is much cuter....yes the guy I always talk about. Anyways, we've been together for awhile, he's knocked up, It's mine. So, that's about it. See you later." He then snapped the phone shut. "Told my brother."

"Gilbert.... don't you think you should have waited till you could actually talk to him?" Who told their brother that they were going to be an uncle over an answering machine message? Why would...well, it was Prussia... He just rolled his eyes and the two walked to England's house. Canada lightly knocked on the door, hoping no one would be home. Unfortunately, England answered the door.

"Alfred? What are you doing here...and with Prussia?" Canada sighed and went to correct England, but Prussia got to it first.

"It's Matt, eyebrows!" He pointed out. England scowled.

"Don't call me that!" He looked at Canada, "Sorry Matthew...please, come in." He stepped aside to let the two in. When inside England led them to a sitting room and went to get tea for the three of them. When coming back he realized something that he felt was off.

"Matthew...why is Prussia here?" And sitting so close? Canada took a sip of his tea, looking at the table...it wasn't even a nice color! Just a plane boring brown. England noticed him doing this. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" Canada blushed.

"W-well...you probably won't." He said. "Gil's here because..."

"Gil?" he asked, eyes narrowing in disapproval. Canada nodded.

"G-Gil...he's here because we've been...together...for awhile." He said. Maybe Canada was wrong. Maybe England wouldn't care. He didn't seem to be saying anything after all. Maybe he wouldn't care. The sound of glass breaking could be heard.

"No." England said. Canada looked up at England, his cup of tea seemed to be smashed on the table. "I refuse to allow it."

"What do you mean you refuse to allow it?" Canada asked. "You don't really have that power." He said.

"Last time I checked you still acknowledge _my_ queen. Therefore, I do have that power. And I say no." He glared at Prussia. He wasn't welcome among any of his former colonies. Prussia glared back at him.

"Look, Eyebrows. You have no say on what we do." He said, "We don't care about America fucking you every other day...so just fuck off!" Both England and Canada looked at Prussia. England looked furious, and Canada wished that Prussia hadn't said that. England stood up angrily.

"Get out of my house, and leave my colony alone!" He shouted at Prussia. Before Prussia could answer Canada found his courage.

"Colony? I have been my own nation for some time! I...I don't need...I" His courage left him. Prussia placed an arm around Canada's shoulders.

"He doesn't need your approve...Do we Matt?" He asked, looking at Canada. Canada nodded. England glared.

"Leave then! Don't come back!" He told Canada. Canada whimpered and tears came to his eyes.

"P-please...understand..." He asked. England just pointed to the door. Prussia sighed.

"I'll go wait outside..." He said. "Matt's got something else to say, right?" Canada sniffled and nodded. Prussia gave him a quick kiss and left the house. Canada looked to England.

"I...I...." He sniffled. England glared at him.

"Let me guess what you're gonna say you love him? If that's the case I highly doubt that it's true. And if it is, then you're going to be sorry, because he doesn't feel the same. I don't think Prussia can do anything but destroy things." Canada sniffled again.

"J-just because he helped Alfred during the war, doesn't mean he told him to break away... Is that why you're so mad at him? Because you blame him and France for Alfred leaving you? But you still have Alfred..." He asked. England frowned at him more.

"Matthew, if you_ ever _bring that up again...That's not what this is aobut anyway. I know Prussia, I've known him for a LOT longer then you have. He's no good for you." He ground his teeth. "You know, why don't you tell your brother you're with him. See what he says! Or France. What would they say?" Canada sniffled.

"France said something about it being fine with him...and America said, and I quote 'awesome, oh, pretend I have a shot gun and pretend I'm giving you some speech about hurting him. Because I can't be bothered to think one up right now'. They don't care. They just want me to be happy!" He sniffled again.

"And what about when he gets tired of you? Will you be happy then?" Canada tried to stop crying.

"He won't!" Canada insisted. "He said he'd stay with me!"

"I'm still refusing to let you." England said firmly. Canada found his guts again.

"You don't have any say in what I do!" He said. "I'm an adult! I can do what I want with who I want!" He said.

"Last I checked you were 17, which is a child in both our countries. Anyways, you're still under my rule! I'm refusing to let you!" Canada exploded on him.

"Fine! Don't allow it! It doesn't change the fact that it's not going away! Saying you don't allow it doesn't change my feelings, saying you don't allow it isn't going to make me break up with him, and saying you don't allow it isn't going to change the fact that I'm pregnant!" Shit...he didn't mean to say that last part. England turned red.

"You're what?" He asked, looking angrier then ever. Canada looked him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant..." He said again. England didn't say anything. He just walked over and shoved Canada to the door.

"You're not welcome back until it's gone. The...child, Prussia, everything. You're dead to me." He then opened the door and shoved Canada out. When he slammed the door in Canada's face, Prussia came over and pulled him in a hug.

"Go bad?" He asked. Canada nodded, crying into Prussia's shoulder. Prussia pat his back.

"Let's go home...ok?" Canada nodded. Prussia started leading them back to Canada's home. When they got there they found the door open. What the... Prussia led the way in, making sure to stay in front of Canada. He heard a noise in the kitchen. Prussia slowly looked in, while Canada was trying to calm down about England, while also being scared about someone in his house. Prussia saw the intruder.

"America, why the hell are you here?" Canada then peaked in the kitchen to see his brother at the table. America laughed.

"Well, I kept loosing my game, so I came to get pancakes...and bug you guys about being the godfather..." He then noticed Canada crying. Before America asked, Canada excused himself to the bathroom. As soon as Canada left America got a look of rage on his face.

"What. happened?" He asked, angry. Prussia sighed.

"England didn't take the news well at all..." America's face softened. So it wasn't Prussia's fault...

"I'll talk to him...after some pancakes. With lots of syrup!" America loved his brother's maple syrup. Prussia shook his head.

"Sadly, the smell of maple syrup makes Matt sick...so, plane pancakes." America's eyes widened at the surprise, but he accepted it. "Actually, it's really funny the kind of stuff Matt eats now..." America laughed.

When Canada got back, he made the three of them pancakes then America left for England's house. Right after America left, Prussia got a call. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell was with that phone call?" Germany's voice loud voice was heard over the phone. "I want an actual explanation!"

* * *

America walked over to England's home. What was England thinking? They both knew that Canada was sensitive. He opened the door when he got there.

"Iggy, you home?" He walked in the sitting room to see England cleaning tea off his table. England didn't seem to notice him.

"Arthur? You ok?" He asked. He went over and England snapped up.

"Ah, Alfred. Did your brother come over to see you today?" He asked, his voice cold. America nodded.

"I take it that you found out too." He said.

"I found out, alright! How could you not care! He's _your_ brother! You're just gonna let him...be with Prussia!?" America sighed.

"What's your problem with it? If he's happy, then just let him be happy..." England frowned.

"Has Prussia gotten to you too? Gonna leave me then!?" He was angry now.

"Arthur...is this about what happened with us?" He looked at England, "He's not the one that told me to leave you. He just helped train me."

"Shut up, Alfred! Why do both of you think that's what this is about?" America frowned.

"Then what is this about?"

"I don't trust him. I've been with him before, and it wasn't plesent. Canada is still under my rule, and he will follow my rules!"

"Arthur. That's stupid. Just let him be happy. If Prussia makes him happy, is that really that bad?"

"You know what, just drop it, Alfred!" England said.. "I don't want to have this conversation!" America frowned at England.

"Arthur..." He sighed. "That's not being fair. You're basically saying that you've been with Prussia before, and it didn't work out...so now Canada can't be with him."

"He's not good for Canada!" America frowned harder at England.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?" England scowled.

"How?"

"If you're using the reason that you and Prussia had a bad relationship, and that's why Canada should stay away...shouldn't the same apply to you? Are you saying that we shouldn't be together?" America waited for a reply. After he didn't receive one for awhile, he took a step back from England. "So, am I right? Should I be going?" Before America could take another step, England grabbed his arm.

"Stop being right. You're supposed to be the stupid one." He grumbled. America smiled and pulled England into a hug.

"So you'll let them be happy?" England shook his head.

"I still don't trust him..." America sighed.

"Will you just try? For me?" He attempted to use puppy eyes. Even though they weren't good, they worked on England.

"I'll...attempt to think about accepting it." America smiled.

"That's all I ask." America then kissed England.

* * *

There you go~

Any guesses on America's video game? You get a cookie if you get it right. xD.

You could almost rename this chapter 'Iggy the Dick-head'...

Next chapter is gonna be up either tomrrow OR Tuesday. Depends on how much time I have tomrrow. I have school, band, then I'm going to get another driving lession from dad...so, probably Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo! Last Chapter! This is all about the time leading up to the birth, and the birth....and THE KID! YAYAYAYYA

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

After Prussia actually explained everything to Germany, the world moved on. England still refused to talk to either of them, America didn't help much, and Canada started to hate being pregnant. It wasn't that he didn't want the child anymore, but pregnancy was not fun. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness...it was all terrible! It didn't help that Prussia wasn't the best father-to-be either. Didn't most men try to help out the pregnant person? Making breakfast, doing house work, actually trying to make things better for the mother of their child? But noooo, Prussia was too 'awesome' to do anything like that! Canada found himself thinking this right before he ran to the bathroom to puke again. This time however, he heard the door open and his hair get swept up behind his head. Once he finished his vomiting he glanced at Prussia, who was strangely helping him.

"Thought you were too awesome to do things like this?" Prussia sighed.

"I...Just....I'm helping out now." Prussia said. So maybe after they told everyone, the fact that he was going to be a father actually hit him. That caused his nerves to go wonky. His nerves acting strange caused him to...ignore the fact that Canada kind of needed his help. So now he was going to try to make up for it. And the first step was tying to help him with this yucky morning sickness. Then was helping with other things...Prussia was in for a long eight months.

But, the two got over this bump with little problems (burnt pancakes and going though several tubes of tooth paste weren't that bad). Life was going pretty good for them as well. The morning sickness eventually went away, and Prussia started actually taking care of Canada. The only times they really ever disagreed was on names.

Picking out a name was a horrible thing to do. The two of them could never seem to agree. Hell, they didn't even know what kind of name to be looking for. They both decided that they wanted the gender to be a surprise. But Canada kept saying he knew it was a girl. So he kept picking girl names. Most of Canada's picks happened to be French names. Canada really liked how they sounded. Prussia thought they were too fluffy.

"Hey Gil," He said, glancing to the albino, "What do you think of the name Danielle? It's a really pretty name." Prussia blinked.

"I think it's a little too girly and kind of stupid and fluffy. How about Carol? It's a nice German name."

"Doesn't that mean manly?" Prussia nodded. "No. I'm not naming my daughter something that means manly." Canada thought for a moment, "How about Nichole...or Monique? They're nice names." He rested his hand on his growing stomach.

"The last one sounds too French...Nichole might be workable...we could call her Nikki...though, I still don't like it too much. Shouldn't we pick some boy names? It could be a boy, after all." Canada sighed.

"Gilbert, it's inside me...I think I'd know..." Prussia rolled his eyes.

"If it's a boy his name is Frederick then." Canada nodded.

"That's fine with me." Canada knew there was no way out of that one. That was Prussia's favorite boss, who he still loved to this day. Canada had no problems with that name. "But it's gonna be a girl." Prussia laughed.

"Then how about a German name? French is so...fluffy..." Canada laughed at the description.

"It's better then America! Some of the names in his country are hilarious! Like Orangejello....or Starry Night..." Prussia laughed along with Canada. The two threw out names a lot. Eventually they had decided that what ever it was would have the surname Williams. Prussia was going to protest, but Canada had brought up the fact that their child would mainly be living in Canada, and it was easer to pronounce then Weillschmidt. Prussia was about to suggest one of his less fluffy names (a.k.a., a German name) when a knock on the door interrupted them. Sighing, Prussia got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" He opened it to see Hungary standing outside. "Liz?"

"Gilbert! How could you not invite me over when you found out your cute boyfriend was pregnant!?" Prussia laughed and let her in. She walked past Prussia and went to Canada, walking around him, examining him.

"He's so cute~ let's hope the kid looks like him, and then it'll be cute!" She got that 'omg fangirl' look in her eyes. "You'll let me be the godmother...right? I am your best friend." She asked Prussia. Prussia rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe." For the next few hours Hungary stayed over and embarrassed Canada to no end. But he'd get over it...it was nice to just sit and talk with Prussia and one of his close friends.

* * *

A few weeks after Hungary had come to visit them Canada went to the doctor to see exactly how everything was. When getting there he went though all the normal things. Strange looks, waiting in the waiting room for hours, more strange looks, finally getting to see the doctor, getting his height and weight done, getting yet another strange look, and getting a blood test. Canada was almost ready to go home when the doctor asked if he wanted to get a sonogram done, just to see the baby. It only took about two seconds for Canada to accept the offer. He shivered when the cool jell was rubbed on his now rather large stomach. Canada did find that strange. He was only about five months along...but he was so big! He knew that weight gain came with pregnancy...but this was really strange. Neither him nor Prussia were huge, and he didn't think he was over eating that much.

While having his mental rant, the doctor was looking over the baby.

"You're sure you don't want to know the gender?" Canada nodded.

"We want it to be a surprise". We...Canada sighed and wished Prussia was there with him. To give him support and hold his hand thought it all. Canada had to go alone because Prussia had something to do in Germany, France was with...someone... must have been the flame of the week, and America was busy as well. The only one that would have been able to come with him was England...who still wasn't talking to him. He missed England, actually. England was actually pretty sane, and could hold an intelligent conversation. Canada sighed. The doctor looked from the screen to him.

"Everything ok?" Canada nodded and the doctor turned back to the screen, raising an eyebrow. "Now what have we here?" the doctor asked herself. Canada went into panic mother mode.

"I-Is everything alright with the baby?" What if something was wrong with it? Was it his fault...oh gosh...what if something happened to his baby? He was interrupted from his panic by the doctor chuckling.

"No, everything's fine...." She smiled at him, "It's a good thing you're lying down, because I have some more news for you..."---

About half an hour later, Canada sat in his car, staring at the parking lot. He pulled out his phone, he had to call Prussia...tell him the news. He hit the speed dial for Prussia and put the phone to his ear. He hoped that Prussia would actually answer the phone. Finally the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Gilbert!" Canada said happily.

"Matt?" Prussia glanced at his clock...the appointment must have been over by now. "How was the doctor?" Canada cleared his throat.

"Well...I have some news."

"Ok...go on...hold on a sec..." Prussia sighed and started talking to someone that was in the room with him "... West...I'll be right with you...Yes, this is an important conversation!" Prussia returned to the call, "Anyways Matt, how was your appointment?" Canada heard some more yelling. Germany must have been trying to talk.

Canada bit his lip, "Well, I found out I'm having twins..." All Canada heard was a thump sound. "Gil...you still there?" Maybe Prussia dropped the phone in shock? Canada thought that must have been what happened, when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Um...hello?" It was Germany. What was...?

"Is Gilbert still there?" Canada asked. What had happened? Germany cleared his throat.

"He seems to have fainted...he'll have to call you back later;" Germany then hung up the phone. Canada started laughing. Prussia would react like that...

* * *

By the time Canada was seven months along it was the nice month of May. And instead of being outside, or enjoying the weather, he had much to complain about. His feet hurt, his back was killing him, and he had a headache. Once Prussia had gotten over the shock of him having twins he started trying to decide on two names that sounded good together. His list consisted of boy names, in case one was a boy. Canada still thought they'd be girls. But right now he was free of everything. He was sitting on the couch, sipping some tea, and reading a book. Prussia had gone to Germany, because Canada had gotten annoyed and Prussia rather liked his reproductive organs. So Canada read his book, complaining on how stupid it seemed to be.

"Who ever heard of sparkling vampires?" Oh gosh, America's people created the strangest of things... He had to stop making fun of the book in his hands when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, Canada set the book down. He walked over to the door. When he opened it he expected America, or maybe France. But it was England.

"Um...hello..." Did England really come to his house...to yell at him? England looked at him...and his stomach.

"Er...hello." England seemed to be holding something green in his hands. What was...? "Um...I stopped by to...well...I believe I might have...over reacted a little..." He messed with the green object in his hands. Canada felt a smile come to his face.

"It's...its ok..." He was just happy England didn't seem mad anymore. England sighed.

"I know I gave you a hard time...I wanted to say I was..." He looked to the ground. Canada knew tears were coming to his eyes. England didn't hate him!

"It's...I...you don't need to say it. I get it." England looked at him. Canada stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. England did so. When Canada lead England to his living room England saw the book on his couch.

"Really Matthew? I'd expect this from Alfred..." Canada laughed.

"It's there to make fun of." England nodded and chuckled. He still had that folded green thing. It looked like a piece of cloth now that he could see it properly.

"A-Arthur? What's with the...cloth?" England looked at it, blushing.

"Oh...I...um...here." He gave it to Canada. Canada unfolded it to see it was a small blanket. Why would someone have such a small...oh.

"Is it for...?" England nodded. It was an 'I'm sorry' gift as well as a 'you might need this' gift. Canada smiled and pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you!" He thought for a moment. "Do you...wanna see the nursery? I should put this up there anyways..." England nodded. Canada took him up the stairs (England about laughed when he saw Canada trying to walk up the stairs) to a closed door. When he opened the door England finally got to see the room. It was painted light green, a few shades lighter then the blanket ironically enough.

"We don't know about the genders....and green is a neutral color..." Canada explained, putting the blanket next to a stuffed camel. England raised an eyebrow at it. Canada laughed.

"It was a gift from Alfred...he said its name is Sir Arthur the camel." England blinked.

"Why the hell is it named after me?" Canada shrugged. He held up a stuffed unicorn, "This was another thing he gave us...apparently this one is Alfred..." England rolled his eyes. They both laughed a bit. England looked around the nursery some more. He saw more of what he assumed to be gifts. A few other plush toys, a plush tomato (from Spain, obviously), a few books, and two cribs...wait...two?

"Matthew...why are there two...?" Canada saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm having twins..." England blinked. He almost asked why Canada didn't tell him before, but he realized that it was his fault that Canada didn't tell him.

"I guess I'll make another blanket then..." He said. Canada smiled and hugged England again. He was glad that everything would be ok with his family.

* * *

Two months later, on July 11th the twins were born. As it turned out, Canada had been wrong, they were both boys. That meant that him and Prussia had to pick off of Prussia's list of names, as Canada had only picked girl names.

"Hmm...So, I think Frederick for sure." Prussia commented, looking at Canada holding the two bundles. He picked one up.

"Make sure you-"

"Support the head. I know." Prussia smiled at Canada. "So I think this should be Frederick." Canada nodded.

"Ok. But what about this one?" He smiled at the baby in his arms. "He needs a nice name too." Prussia thought about the names he had written down at home.

"Well...Heinz was on it..." Canada shook his head. Prussia thought more, "Um... Manfred or Mathias."

"Isn't Mathias the German form of Matthew?" Prussia nodded. Canada rolled his eyes,

"No Gilbert, I thought we agreed, nothing like our names..." Prussia shrugged.

"It was worth trying."

"Try something else." Prussia thought for a moment.

"I like the name Dominic..." Canada thought for a moment.

"Fredrick and Dominic... that actually sounds nice." Prussia smiled. He held the baby in his arms, Fredrick, close to him.

"So, Fredrick Williams, and Dominic Williams." He looked at the child in his arms, his child. The little bit of hair that they had seemed to be blond. When they did have their eyes open they were a blue/violet color. They'd look like their mother...Father...Canada. They'd have to work out what he'd be called when they learned to talk. Thankfully that wouldn't be for a long time.

Canada was looking at the twin he held in his arms. He hadn't ever really found babies cute before, but looking at Dominic he thought that this was one of the cutest babies ever (The only one that was as cute as him would be Fredrick, of course). He smiled as he looked at the sleepy boy in his arms. Just before he could say something a pounding on the door was heard. He could hear one of the nurses trying to get the person to stop banging. He could also hear his brother's loud voice, saying that 'they' should be let in. Canada laughed.

"They can come in." He called. He heard the nurse sigh, but the door opened and the room suddenly got crowded. It seemed like a lot of nations. America was almost bouncing he was so excited. England looked at America and tried to calm him down, while France was trying to see the babies. Once you looked past those three, you could see Germany, who seemed to be hiding in the corner. Italy, who also was now next to France, trying to see the kids. Hungary was as bouncy as America, wanting to see real Mpreg, she was a fangirl after all. Standing by Germany seemed to be a reluctant Austria, who got dragged there by Hungary. Canada couldn't believe all the people that came to see them.

"Um...could you guys...stop crowding...?" He asked, he was getting claustrophobic, and Dominic looked like he was going to cry. Apparently, holding a baby made his invisibility powers turn off, as everyone seemed to listen to him. It was quiet for about four seconds, before America broke it.

"So...I'm the godfather...right?" Canada laughed and glanced to Prussia, who shrugged.

"Yes Al, you're the godfather..." America did an air-fist pump.

"Alright!" Canada laughed at his excitement. Hungary stepped up next to bother them.

"I can be the godmother...right? Or would that be England?"

"Hey! I'm a bloody man!" England said, outraged by her suggestion.

"But you're the girl in your relationship!" She protested. "I even have pictures to prove it!" England scowled at her, and would have jumped at her, but America held him back. Before an actual fight between them could break out, Prussia intervened.

"Liz, you can be the godmother..." He said. Before she could celebrate Prussia went on, "And stop picking on eyebrows, he'll yell like the girl he is and upset the babies." England growled. Before he could attack, however, Italy asked the question that Canada thought would be asked first.

"What are their names? Were they both girls?" Prussia couldn't help smirking at that.

"Actually, they're both boys." He looked at Canada, "Unlike what someone thought." Canada stuck his tongue out at Prussia. Prussia just laughed.

"Any who, this one is Fredrick." He said, lifting Fredrick up a little to show which one he meant. "The one that Matt has is Dominic." Italy coo-ed.

"Ve~ Can I hold one?" Canada looked at Italy. He really didn't trust the hyper Italian with a baby.

"Um...maybe when they're older..." Italy frowned. Canada tried to think of something else.

"And....shouldn't Alfred be the first to hold them? He is my brother..." Italy nodded. Canada was glad he wasn't going to cry...though now he had to actually let someone else hold Dominic. America smiled.

"Can I hold him now?" Canada sighed and nodded. He handed America the child.

"Now be careful. Support his head...make sure he isn't going to slip...or..." Canada went on his 'over protective mother' rant. England was helping Canada help America. Prussia was still holding Frederick when he noticed that Germany and Austria were still trying to hide in a corner. He made his way over to them.

"Hey West, why don't you hold your nephew?" Germany shook his head.

"Its fine, bruder, I'm fine just standing here..." Prussia scoffed.

"Nonsense! I can see why Austria's hiding in a corner, but you can't be. I refuse to allow it, now come here and hold your nephew." Germany stared at his brother. Prussia smirked and refused to break eye contact with him. Eventually Germany gave up, and put his arms out to hold the baby.

"Great!" He put Frederick in Germany's arms and made sure everything was going to be ok.

After Germany held Frederick, they played a nice game of 'pass the babies'. Everyone wanted to hold them. Prussia smiled, of course they did! The babies were awesomely cute! They got the awesome from him and the cute from Canada.

As the two watched their families hold their children, Prussia and Canada couldn't help but smile. Even if they were tiny Fredrick and Dominic would change their lives forever.

* * *

For the first year of the twin's lives no one slept. How could they when two babies were crying though the night. It took about six weeks to learn that they shouldn't be in the same room till they slept though the night. So after moving Dominic to their room for the time being, they got a little bit more sleep. But as one baby would just be settled down, the other would start crying. Canada missed more meetings then ever, and Prussia was glad that he didn't have to go to them. Luckily though, as long as they brought the twins to the meetings that they did make no one really cared. Prussia was sure it was because they were distracted by how cute the boys were.

Even Germany found them adorable. Germany, who only really showed emotion to Italy, thought they were cute. Now that was saying something.

Prussia and Canada got thought that first year, and swore up and down that it was hell, and they were so glad they'd never have to go back. Though, it all seemed worth it. Seeing the first smiles, when they crawled... The first steps were scary, but amazing. Now they were learning how to speak. At 20 months, they had only made sound before...now it was time for actual words. They still didn't know how to address Canada. Though, Prussia thought he'd give in to a cute baby calling him 'mama'. He didn't. They'd have a bit of time at least. In fact, they had a lot of time, they were still babies. Fredrick and Dominic were their children and they were a family. Nothing could change that. Until one day when Canada got really sick.

Canada had puked yet again. He didn't know what was wrong. Sure, he was in a recession, but he shouldn't be puking from it. Maybe his government was worse then he though. Rinsing his mouth out, he went back to the kitchen. Prussia was sitting at the table trying to feed Fredrick. Canada knew it was Frederick, because they dressed Frederick in red, and Dominic in blue. Always. They needed some way to keep them separate, and until they got older, this would work. Prussia looked at him.

"Feeling any better?" Canada shook his head and sat next to him. Prussia ran his free hand though Canada's hair quickly before spooning up more mashed up pancake. "Open up..." he said, feeding Frederick. Canada laughed when Frederick refused to open his mouth, causing Prussia to try to feed him using the 'open up for the plane' way. Prussia scowled. "Be an awesome boy and open up!" Frederick kept his mouth closed. Dominic, on the other hand, giggled.

"Awesome!" Prussia looked at the slightly younger twin and smiled. Too bad he'd already had his breakfast. Dominic wasn't hard to feed. Prussia sighed again.

"Yes Dominic, awesome." Frederick didn't like seeing his brother getting praised, so he opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, he got his food shoved in his mouth. Prussia did an internal celebration, letting go of the spoon. Which Frederick then threw back at him.

While watching all of this, Canada laughed. His family was so strange. Even when he was sick, they were awesome. While Prussia fed Frederick, his phone rang. Canada picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. He stood up and started walking toward the living room. He probably should have looked at the caller ID. Shoot.

"Matt? Good, you're awake! Can you come over here?" It was America. What could America possibly want? Canada couldn't' just say no...He sighed.

"Sure. I'll be over." Though, he couldn't leave Prussia with BOTH of the children. He still hadn't learned how to juggle both of them alone yet. "I may bring one of the boys...that ok?" America laughed.

"Sure! Bring both if you want!" Canada couldn't help but smile at that. America did love the boys. Hell, America loved kids.

"I'll see you in a bit then..." And he hung up the phone. Canada put his phone away and went back to the kitchen. He saw that Prussia was loosing his battle to feed Frederick. Prussia seemed to have more food on him then was on the plate.

"No luck?" He asked. Prussia looked at him.

"No...Wanna help?" Canada snorted.

"I'd love to, but Alfred called me and wanted me to come over...so you're on your own feeding him." Prussia looked at him. As much as he loved his boys, they were a handful.

"Don't worry...I'll take Dominic with me." Prussia looked at him.

"Sound good..." Canada then scooped up Dominic.

"See you later then..." He kissed the top of Frederick's head, and then gave Prussia a quick kiss before getting Dominic ready to go. Once he had the toddler ready to go, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He walked toward his brother's home, getting started at while he walked. Though, it was different then when he was pregnant. These were 'look at the cute little baby' stairs...not, 'OMG! A pregnant guy' stairs. Eventually he got to America's house. He shifted so he held Dominic in one arm, and knocked on the door.

"I can only guess what your crazy uncle wants..." he said to Dominic. America opened the door then.

"Matt! You're here!" He pulled his brother in. Canada yelped.

"Careful!" He said. America then noticed Dominic. He grabbed the baby from Canada.

"Oops...sorry." He cuddled Dominic close. "I'll be more careful." He started leading Canada to his living room. "Want a drink?" Canada shook his head.

"I'm good." He wondered if he'd get Dominic back while he was here. He guessed no. America didn't look like he wanted to let go of the young baby. Once they were both sitting (Dominic was on America's lap) Canada sighed.

"What did you want?" America looked at him, blushing a bit.

"Well...um..." He was interrupted by Dominic trying to burry himself into America's jacket. America 'awwww-ed'.

"That is so cute!" He commented. Canada looked at America and Dominic.

"Alfred, why don't you just have kids? You like them enough..." America's smile dropped.

"I'd love to..." He said wishfully.

"Doesn't Arthur...?" Canada thought that England loved kids too. America sighed.

"He loves kids...he just doesn't want to have them." Canada raised an eyebrow.

"So...he likes kids...but doesn't want them?"

"No...I think he wants them...but doesn't want to have them." Canada looked at him like he was insane. That didn't make sense.

"Alfred....what do you mean?" America sighed, playing with Dominic's hair.

"He likes kids, and wants them...but doesn't want to..." America tried to think of how to phrase it. Canada tried to help him.

"Is he afraid of being pregnant?" Canada guessed. America nodded.

"That's it!" He sighed, "He doesn't want to be pregnant...and I couldn't..." Before Canada could ask why, he realized that America couldn't ever for the same reason that Prussia couldn't. Neither of them would ever...bottom. Canada shrugged at him.

"I don't know what to tell you..." America looked at him.

"It isn't that bad...is it? Can't you tell England that?" America looked at him hopefully. Canada sighed.

"Is that why you called me?" America nodded. Canada sighed. "I seriously can't say much about it that's good." America frowned.

"Why?" America pretended to sniffle. Canada looked at him.

"Because it IS that bad. Morning sickness, physical weakness, mood swings, cravings..." As Canada listed off things he had experienced, he was being reminded of what was going on right now. He was puking...and sleeping a bit more...and eating more. He'd have to check for sure later. He hoped he was just thinking he was pregnant, so he'd know what was wrong. The twins were enough of a handful...they really didn't need a new baby on top of that.

"Matt...Matt?" Canada looked at him.

"What?"

"You ok?" He asked, "You trialed of there...and then spaced out." Canada nodded.

"I just thought of something, that's all." America was concerned for a few seconds.

"Anyway...is there anything good that comes out of it?" Canada thought for a moment.

"What you're holding..." America sighed, and cuddled his nephew. Stupid pregnancy being tough of a body. He loved kids...and wanted some.

"So...Iggy probably won't ever..." America sighed. He liked children too. He cuddled Dominic until Canada had to go.

Once Canada left America's house he stopped at a drug store to pick up a test. Great...he really hoped he was wrong. Prussia would probably freak out at this one. Once he paid for the test he went back home. He opened the door and peaked in. It looked clean still. He approached the kitchen and saw that Prussia had cleaned up. He looked around and saw that Frederick was taking a nap...and Prussia was on the couch, eyes closed, half asleep. Canada chuckled and set Dominic down on Prussia.

"Gil...get up..." Prussia opened an eye and looked at them. He brought his arms around to hold Dominic.

"How'd everything go?" He asked, Canada didn't answer him. He had run off to the bathroom before he even heard the question. Prussia looked at the bathroom door.

"Wonder what's wrong with him..."

"Awesome?" Dominic asked, using the biggest word he knew. Prussia shook his head.

"Nope. Not awesome. Now...let's go put you down for a nap." He stood up, lifting his son, and took him upstairs to put him to sleep. When he had Dominic napping he went back downstairs to find that Canada had come out of the bathroom and was sitting on the couch that he was on before.

"What's up?" He asked. "You still sick?" Canada shook his head.

" 'm not sick..." he said quietly.

"What is it then?" Prussia sat next to him. "What's wrong?" Canada played with his hands...more like he played with the thing IN his hands.

"I-I'm pregnant..."

Yes Canada was right. When the twins were just 11 months old, two months before their second birthday, Canada found that, yes, he was pregnant again. They knew was that they'd have to go thought it all again. By three months into his new pregnancy, Canada was about to kill Prussia. The twins, who were strangely smart for their age were wondering what was going on. Along with speaking a little, they were already getting the hang of reading small words (Though, this may have been from Canada's obsession with reading to them, then labeling everything in the house, so they could 'see' the words, Poor Kumajiro, who had 'bear; written on him). But they wanted to know why their papa's stomach was getting really big (They had eventually decided on Papa for Canada and Dad for Prussia). When Canada explained that they were getting a little sibling, they didn't take it too well.

Though, eventually they learned how to deal with it. Because on January 6th, they got a little sister. This time they had a little girl, who was named Prusselle Williams. Prussia thought that she was a bit unlucky. She ended up with his hair, and eyes. Canada thought that she was beautiful (Though, as her mother, he was a bit biased). They went thought the same thing in the emergency room as before. Except this time, it was France that got to be her godfather, and England the godmother (England wasn't too happy about that). When Fredrick and Dominic were brought in to see their little sister, they don't know why they didn't want her.

They took being big brother's quite nicely. Fredrick, being a bit more of a trouble maker, tried to get her to do things that she wouldn't get in trouble for. Dominic, who took to reading better then his brother, always practiced reading by her...trying to read to her. Of course, Prussia thought that this was adorable. Canada just smiled. Once again, he was happy that this was his family. This time, it stayed with only five of them.

* * *

Though, kids grow up, and stop being cute babies, and turn into children and teenagers. By the time the boys hit 13, Canada could see why England wanted to rip his hair out. It must have been some unspoken rule that all 13 year olds must torment their parents to no end. Or maybe he was treating the boys as one person, instead of two. Dominic seemed better behaved, while Frederick was most defiantly Prussia's child. It would have been different if Frederick had tried to channel his...aggression into a sport, but he never took to hockey, and the rest he saw as 'unawesome and wimpy'. Dominic, who also had lots of aggression, but better self control, also never took to hockey. They loved to watch it...maybe play a little with some friends, or their family, but never play for real.

The older the two grew, the more they looked like Canada. But some things they got from Prussia. Like the fact that they never needed glasses. That and their hair was straight, and not wavy like Canada had. They both had their hair down to their shoulders. They were identical, and very close to looking like Canada. The only way you could tell them apart was that curl. Only Dominic had it naturally. Fredrick could give himself a curl with lots of hair jell and a curling iron...but it took too much time. So he just left it lie. Unless he wanted to cause some mischief. Then he'd curl his hair, just to cause trouble.

One thing that stayed the same about the boys is that they still loved their sister, Prusselle. While the Fredrick seemed a lot like Prussia, and Dominic seemed most like Canada, Prusselle was right in the middle. Her hair was white, and her eyes stayed red. She had her hair to about her mid back and it was wavy, like Canada's. Long enough to tie up and put up under a helmet of some kind, unlike the boys she liked to play hockey. She was a fighter. She wouldn't go down without a fight...ever. Though, when she was with people she trusted, she was sweet. She was loyal and protective to her family. Well...maybe not Cain...but that was a long story. And when she did get into trouble at school or at home, she often got away with little to no punishment. Even if her eyes were red, she had the same 'cuteness' that Canada did. One look and she got off.

While the three got along nicely, they couldn't help but play tricks on each other. Just for fun. This is why one morning Canada was interrupted by Frederick running in the kitchen, and jumping under the table.

"Morning Papa, I wasn't here!" Canada blinked. Ok...that was strange. He turned back to the pancakes he was making when he heard someone stomp into the kitchen.

"Papa!" The only female in the house spoke. Canada sighed and turned to see Prusselle standing in the doorway. She was still in her pajamas, probably just woke up. She looked like she was missing something thought...

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Fredrick?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Thankfully she was still too young to go through puberty. Neither Canada nor Prussia was looking forward to that. Canada glanced to the table and back to her, and debated what to say on this one.

"Why?" Prusselle stomped her foot on the ground.

"He took my glasses!" Canada looked at her again. She was the only one of the tree of them that actually needed glasses like he did. That what was missing...her glasses. Canada sighed again.

"Fredrick, give your sister her glasses." The young boy came out from under the table, pair of glasses in hand.

"Here..." He mumbled. Prusselle put them on and smirked (my gosh, Canada thought, she looked so much like Prussia when she did that). The two then ran outside, to pick up some kind of plastic swords to fight with... He couldn't help but wonder where Dominic was... or Prussia. He heard the front door open.

"Papa! We're home!" A young voice called. Dominic ran into the kitchen and hugged Canada. Canada smiled.

"Where were you?"

"At the Uncle Ludwig's with dad!" Canada was going to say something, but Dominic noticed that his siblings were outside, and he ran out to play with them. Canada watched them from the window. He felt arms around his waist.

"Hey Matt...." Prussia said, resting his chin on Canada's shoulder. Canada relaxed into Prussia's hold.

"Hey. How was everything at your brother's?" Prussia snickered.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure that Dominic hates his cousin though." Prussia said, laughing. Canada groaned.

"First Prusselle and Cain...now Dominic and...Which one doesn't he like?"

"He doesn't like Toni..." Canada was almost shocked that that.

"Really? I thought he'd get along with him..." Prussia laughed.

"Even if he's more like you...he's still my kid too...and Toni is too much like West to be able to get along with him..." Canada laughed.

He, Prussia, and the kids were their own little family. But if you add their extended family, the world just got crazy.

END

* * *

**Notes:**

**THE NAMES**: Most of these names I got off sights.

I apologize to anyone named Danielle. I don't really like this name too much though. But I don't hate people with this name...unless they are assholes.

The name Carol REALLY does mean 'Manly' in German. Why is there a girl's name that means manly anyways?

Nichole and Monique- More popular French names. These ones were picked at random off a sight.

Frederick the Great. One of the Prussian kings. He was often seen as the best, and you can find tons of fan works about him and Gilbo. He was Prussia's favorite boss. Also, I had a hard time with this name. The German spelling would be "Frederich", but from history it is actually spelled "Frederick" So I went with that one.

Orangejello and Starry Night: Yes, these people do exist. Orangejello is Orange Jello with no space. Go Google it. It's true. Starry Night might be a bit harder to find.

Heinz, Manfred, and Mathias: All German boy names. Heinz is the name of the 'villain' on Phines and Ferb. Dr, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Manfred is the name of a villain from a book series I use to read. And when I saw the name on the list of German names I picked it. (If anyone can guess the book series you will own my soul). And Mathias is the German version of Matthew. Prussia probably would try to name the kid Matthew...and the other one after himself...

Dominic: Another German name that sounded good with Frederick. I had trouble spelling this one too. It can be Dominick, Dominic, or Dominik. I picked the middle one, just because it seemed to be the one that looked most German. (Though, I was born and raised in America...so...I'm probably wrong)

Prusselle: This name is totally made up. It is basically pronounced like 'Michelle" But with a Pra. So it would be (Pra-chelle). Prussia named this kid. I'm guessing that Canada was still on pain drugs, because Prusselle is the first part of Prussia (Pruss), with 'elle' added on to make it look French. This is how he got around the pesky rule 'No naming our children after us'. Prussia thought along the lines of "Well, I tried to name one of the twins after him...so the girl gets named after me!'. This is poor Prusselle...with the made up name. She's the only girl in a house of five...puberty must have been fun for her...

**OTHER THINGS:**

The boys reading: This is how I learned to read. My mom labeled everything. My dog had 'Ben' on one side and 'Dog' on the other. (Kumajiro has 'Bear' on one side and 'Kuma' on the other). Most kids learn to read between the ages of 3 and 7. But since they're the children of nations, I figure that they'd be a bit more intelligent then the average human.

Godparents: I'm not sure if this is just an American custom. But it's basically when your parent's pick two people at your birth to take care of you if they die. They're also in charge of your christening...I don't know if it's just American or not...but if it is, sorry~

"The Godparents aren't' married!" I know I may get this comment (because they normally are). But they don't have to be. My sister's godparents are my grandmother and my uncle. So Hungary and America could be Godparents, and so can England and France.

Dominic's hair curl: The damn things must be genetic! So, I think that only one would get it. Just because. How did I decide which one? I picked out of a hat.

Cain and Toni: Toni is Germany and Italy's son. He's their youngest child as well. His full name is Rigatoni Vargas, but he goes by Toni. Italy named him...which is why he's named after Pasta. He's a lot like Germany, serious, boring, and strict.

Cain: Cain is America and England's youngest child. His full name is Cain K. Jones (Cain Kirkland Jones). He's the youngest of three. He doesn't get along with Prusselle.

I'm planing on writing more with this universe. USUK is next, then ItaGerm and Sparo OR GreeceJapan OR France. Depends on which one I decide to do when USUK is done.

Reviews make me happy~


End file.
